Razões para você ir embora
by Regine Manzato
Summary: Regina tenta apontar para Emma todas as razões pela qual a loira deve ir embora de Storybrooke. Regina/Emma.


Há muito tempo que não publico nada em português. Espero que gostem.

* * *

><p>A tranquilidade e o silêncio da noite de Storybrooke não afetavam Regina, que andava impaciente, de um lado para o outro em seu escritório. Ela nunca poderia ter imaginado que se sentiria atraída por uma pessoa que ela mau conhecia. Emma Swan não era, de forma nenhuma, o tipo de pessoa pela qual Regina se sentia atraída. Ela era uma estranha, sem laços familiares, sem história, sem nada. Tudo o que ela sabia era que a única coisa que Emma Swan possuía, era o velho Fusca Amarelo e mais nada, por que até mesmo a camisa que ela usava, lhe fora da dada por Henry.<p>

Regina puxou o telefone do bolso e ligou para Emma.

- Swan.

- Assistente Swan, acredito que precisamos conversar.

- Prefeita? O Henry está bem? Ele fugiu de novo?

- O Henry está ótimo, Assistente. O assunto desta ligação não tem nada a ver com o Henry. Você pode me encontrar na Granny em 20 minutos ou não?

- Com todo respeito, Senhora Prefeita, são quase meia-noite e eu tive um dia longo, será que podemos adiar essa conversa até o amanhecer?

- Não. Esteja lá em vinte minutos.

- Sim senhora. – Emma bufou, e levantou da cama. Depois de vestir roupas decentes – uma calça jeans e a jaqueta de couro serviriam – ela saiu do quarto e se surpreendeu quando Mary Margaret, ainda acordada, que preparava um chá para si mesma perguntou onde ela ia.

- Aparentemente, a Prefeita não pode esperar até amanhã para falar comigo. Me pergunto o que foi que eu fiz agora para que ela me acordasse no meio da noite.

- Cuidado minha amiga, a Regina é a pessoa menos previsível dessa cidade.

- Não se preocupe. Na pior das hipóteses, eu a algemo. – Emma sorriu.

- Aposto que você está começando a gostar dessas briguinhas de gato-e-rato que vocês andam tendo esses dias.

- O que eu posso fazer? Eu adoro uma discussão. Especialmente se for com as autoridades.

- Você quer dizer mulheres bonitas?

- É, também. Já volto.

Emma caminhou pela tranquila cidade, tentando imaginar o que Regina queria com ela e, quando chegou na Granny, a velha senhora lhe deu uma chave e avisou que a Prefeita já estava lhe esperando.

Emma entrou no quarto e viu Regina olhando pela janela. Emma então fechou a porta e se encostou.

- Muito bem, Prefeita, o que você quer de mim?

- Quero que você deixe a cidade. Esta noite. – Regina disse sem olhar para Emma.

- Não vai acontecer tão cedo. Tente novamente. – Emma suspirou, cruzando os braços.

Regina se virou, olhando em seus olhos.

- Você pedirá demissão, _Assistente_ Swan. Esta cidade não precisa dos seus serviços. – Regina disse, a encarando de forma desafiadora.

- Não é você quem decide isso, _Senhora_ Prefeita. É o Xerife, foi ele quem me contratou. Por que você não tenta mais uma vez?

- Fique longe do meu filho. Ele estava ótimo sem você aqui. Agora vá embora e em algumas semanas ele não vai mais lembrar do seu nome.

- Foi ele quem me trouxe para essa cidade. Eu não queria, mas agora estou envolvida. E agora eu quero saber qual o seu problema comigo que você não consegue lidar.

- Preciso que você saia da minha cabeça. – Ela disse, cerrando os punhos, enquanto Emma caminhada em sua direção.

- Não sou eu quem decide isso. Tente mais uma vez. – Emma parou a poucos centímetros do rosto de Regina, e encarou seus olhos castanhos. – O que você _realmente_ quer de mim, Regina?

As duas se encararam e Regina desistiu. Agarrando o pescoço de Emma, ela empurrou a loira para as costas do sofá e a beijou, com toda fúria e Emma logo respondeu ao beijo, enquanto seus braços se entrelaçavam na cintura de Regina, trazendo-a para si.

Regina foi a primeira a interromper o beijo, ofegante. Emma estava rindo, de forma sensual.

- Eu sabia. – Ela disse, olhando nos olhos de Regina.

Ainda ofegante, e parecendo um animal ferido, Regina deu um tapa no rosto da loira. Emma olhou para ela, com uma mão cobrindo onde o tapa de Regina a atingiu.

- Você gosta da forma bruta, não é? – Sem aviso, Emma agarrou Regina e em um segundo, as duas estavam caídas no sofá, com Emma por cima e rapidamente ela agarrou as mãos de Regina e a beijou novamente.

- Há várias razões para você ir embora, Swan.

- É? Pena que você não conseguiu mostrar nenhuma delas. Agora cala a boca e termina o que você começou, _Senhora__Prefeita._


End file.
